


12 Days of Christmas

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin





	12 Days of Christmas

I know you said you didn't want one but I did it anyway. I hope this helps to put you in the holiday spirit! This is my take on the Twelve Days of Christmas Spike and Xander style - one for Spike to sing and one for Xander :-)

 

 

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=12daysofxmas.png)  


Spike sings:  
On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me  
Twelve onions blooming,  
Eleven kisses loving,  
Ten baths a-bubbling,  
Nine candles scenting,  
Eight knives a-shining  
Seven hot chocolates for drinking  
Six axes for chopping  
Five punk Cd's,  
Four pairs of jeans,  
Three JD bottles,  
Two shiny boots,  
And a stake carved from a pear tree!

 

Xander sings:  
On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me  
Twelve looks of leering  
Eleven kisses loving  
Ten fingers massaging  
Nine feathers tickling  
Eight hours of snuggling  
Seven bottles for lubing  
Six suits for working  
Five country Cd's  
Four porno videos  
Three lovely poems  
Two sets of handcuffs  
And sex under the neighbours tree!  
  



End file.
